Seiya el Santo Legendario
by Itachigo
Summary: El Hijo de Urano, Seiya decide pelear contra su Padre con tal de proteger al Mundo de este pero algo sale mal y entonces...(Lean el condenado Fanfic, soy malísimo para los resumenes...y si, hay harem)
1. Prólogo

Bien antes que nada aclaremos unas cosas, no me pertenece Saint Seiya o High School DxD, además de que modifiqué la Historia del Saint Seiya original, dicho esto comencemos y te recomiendo escuchar ''Two Steps From Hell - After The Fall'' cuando Seiya este peleando contra Urano

 _En un Bioma, con una gran zona árida y con una temperatura muy alta llegando a los treinta y dos grados Celsius, comienza a anochecer siendo las seis de la tarde. Estando parados ahí dos Hombres, teniendo una distancia de 15 metros uno del otro, pero a la vez mirándose fijamente de frente. El hombre a la derecha medía 1,94cm. Se veía que era de complexión delgada pero con un muy musculoso y marcado cuerpo, llevaba lo que parecía ser un pantalón rojo de lana, este tapaba la parte de las Piernas que estaban al descubierto, a pesar de estar equipado con una armadura de lo que parecía ser de Oro, desprendía un aura divina a su alrededor gracias a este equipamiento, debido a que era una God Cloth, dicho ropaje era muy detallado y hacía ver al portador ligeramente más grande, debido a la cantidad de matices y protectores que poseía. Dicha Armadura hacía ver al portador con aires de majestuosidad, y no era de menos puesto que quien portara una armadura así podría desafiar a los mismísimos Dioses y de paso, claro, supiese arder su Cosmos y controlarlo. Seiya, el portador, era un Santo Legendario, era el más fuerte de los santos de oro de su generación y quizás de todas las generaciones, por mucho, puesto que ahora mismo estaba peleando contra el Dios más poderoso de todos, y era de hecho su Padre; El Dios Urano, lo que lo hacía un Semi-Dios, pero debido a que era un Mestizo y de paso el Hijo de Urano, tenía el potencial para ser "El ser más poderoso de todos los Tiempos", Seiya estaba ahí para pelear con todas sus fuerzas con su Padre, por el simple hecho de que él había absorbido el poder de todos los Dioses del Olimpo con tal de no solo humillar a su hijo Seiya, sino también volver a gobernar el mundo que le perteneció desde un principio. También se hacía notar un bendaje rojo debajo de sus hombros, pero arriba de sus antebrazos, además de tener el cabello despeinado y de color castaño largo llegándole hasta el cuello. Seiya había estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas y Urano igual, pero al final Urano había prevalecido con suma facilidad debido a su inmenso poder, Seiya estaba en el suelo arrodillado y jadeando por el cansancio, veía frunciendo el ceño a su padre fijamente a los ojos mientras este se acercaba a paso lento, mirando a su hijo con total indiferencia mientras el portaba la Kamui más poderosa de todas._

—¡Has perdido esta pelea Seiya!, ¡Nada ni nadie en este Mundo o otro puede detenerme, por fín después de Siglos retomaré el control de lo que me corresponde y no hay Dios, Humano o Semi-Dios que pueda oponerse ante mí!—

Dijo este agarrando a Seiya del cuello con su mano derecha, para luego elevarlo por los aires frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su Hijo furioso por todo lo que tuvo que pasar; tantas derrotas en Siglos pasados por su Hijo, tantas peleas contra Dioses que buscaron desafiarle, todo eso se había acabado, o al menos eso parecía. De repente una leve aura de color dorado rodeo el cuerpo de Seiya, el cual con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y ''Vacios'' debido a la armadura de Sagitario, brilló por última vez con todas sus fuerzas, dando a entender que le estaba dando todo el poder que podía a Seiya con tal de vencer a Urano, Seiya sin que Urano tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, lo alejó de un rodillazo en el rostro haciendo que este retrocediera a varios metros de distancia para luego dejar de retroceder al haber clavado sus manos en el suelo, tras aquello se levanto sin poder creer lo que veía, Seiya estaba en el suelo agachado haciendo lo que parecía ser la posición que utilizaría para hacer la "Exclamación de Athena", pero eso era imposible, no se podía hacer solo a menos que...

— ¡No!, ¡¿Planeas sacrificarte con tal de matarme?! ¡Deliras! ¡No hay forma de que me lleves contigo!—

Si bien era cierto que los Dioses no podían morir, desaparecían por mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que en el caso de Urano era sellado luego de ser derrotado por los mismísimos Dioses Olímpicos cada vez que perdía una guerra y a pesar de que lograba salir, cada vez se tardaba más debido a el poder con el que usaban el sello, no sabía si podía escapar o no del sello que le pondrían los Dioses si el perdía, pero lo daría todo con tal de ganar. Al usar el solo la "Exclamación de Athena" Seiya iba a morir, pero era lo único que tenía a pesar de que le había prometido a su Esposa regresar sano y salvo, no podría cumplir con la promesa lamentablemente. De la boca de Seiya brotaba sangre mientras miraba con gran determinación y ahora con vida en sus ojos a su padre por lo que sería la última vez... Al menos en esa vida, tras desplegar sus alas, las cuales brillaban con furor, seguía en su posición cargando el ataque mientras a su vez Urano aterrado se eleva en los aires, no para escapar, sino para preparar su ataque más poderoso, el cual consistía en elevar sus manos para recopilar gran parte de su Cosmos, lo que provocó que se formara una enorme bola de energía oscura. Tan pronto Urano lanza su ataque mas poderoso en dirección a Seiya, se quedó jadeando del cansancio ya que no solo su hijo lo había dejado con heridas graves si no que de paso había utilizado gran parte de su Cosmos en ese ataque; a pesar de todo su bola de energía oscura iba bastante lento pero mientras más se acercaba a Seiya, más se acercaba al suelo provocando que se ensombreciera gran parte de este por el tamaño colosal que tenía la bola de energía, Seiya solo dio un gran suspiro cerrando sus ojos por unos cortos segundos para luego abrirlos frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo siempre he peleado por la justicia y por lo que creo que es correcto. Si un enemigo se me atraviesa siempre lo he vencido en nombre de la justicia, siempre protegeré a los que amo, le dejo mi legado a las futuras generaciones: Protejan a Athena, pero por sobre todo, ¡Protejan este Mundo!—

Tras decir eso, ardió su Cosmos con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la armadura de Sagitario le daba todo su poder provocando que ya no fuese una leve aura la que rodeara a Seiya, sino una con un gan tamaño. Urano al sentir el aumento de energía de Seiya, este dio casi todo el Cosmos que tenía en la Bola de Energía aumentando mucho más el tamaño, Seiya luego de dar un gran gruñido estiró sus brazos hacia adelante y de sus manos salió una ráfaga de energía de un tamaño muchísimo menor que la bola de energía oscura, pero no por eso inferior en poder, siendo que estas estaban haciendo un choque de poderes que provocaba un temblor por todo el Mundo y que la arena del lugar comenzara a moverse, claro que aún más la que estuviese más cerca de dichas técnicas. Seiya sabía que no podría ganar en un choque de poderes a tremenda bola de energía, por eso su ráfaga de energía de color blanco estaba retrocediendo, pero no importaba ya que tenía un plan, rápidamente concentró su Cosmos en un sólo punto de la bola de energía, terminando por atravesarla, no destruirla o empujarla, simplemente atravesarla provocando que impactara de lleno contra Urano que simplemente no lo vio venir ya que llegó a una velocidad muchísimo más alla que la propia velocidad de la luz siendo quizas 50 veces más rápido, Urano trataba de resistir el daño que le estaba provocando la técnica, notando su a armadura destruida sólo miraba con profundo odio los ojos de su propio hijo, tratando de alcanzarlo con las manos y acercandose a este lentamente pero no llegando ni a medio camino.

— ¡Me niego! ¡Yo soy el Dios más poderoso de todos, ¡No puedo perder ante un simple Mestizo! —

Tan pronto empieza a ser desintegrado lentamente de pies a cabeza, gritaba de dolor y de paso de frustración por haber perdido una vez más ante su propio hijo, Seiya no lo soporta más y cae al suelo boca abajo cerrando los ojos lentamente para poder descansar de una vez, había ganado, pero perdió muchas cosas a cambio y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera pudo ver a su esposa sonreír antes de morir, pero con tan sólo recordarla le hacía feliz, así que esbozo una gran sonrisa, pues sería la última, cerró sos ojos para así definitivamente y morir en paz... O al menos así lo creía ya que eso sólo sería temporal como le había pasado en sus anteriores vidas. Miles de años después en el Siglo 21, un bebé había nacido en un hospital, este estaba llorando pues acababa de salir del útero de su Madre, estaba empapado en sangre y le habían terminado por cortar el cordón umbilical con un visturi, para que luego le dieran el bebé recién nacido a su madre, la madre era una mujer de piel blanca y de cabello castaño pero de un tono más oscuro que el de su esposo, además de que llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y su esposo el cual miraba con lágrimas en los ojos esbozando una gran sonrisa radiante de felicidad a su hijo puesto que habían tenido dificultades para tener hijos, aún así tenían a aquél Niño de una vez por todas. El padre el cual llevaba el Cabello peinado para atrás pero a la vez erizado, miraba llorando de felicidad a su hijo, abrazando a su esposa y este, no podían creer que después de dos abortos habían logrado tener un hijo.

— ¿C-Cómo quieres llam…?—

El padre había sido interrumpido debido a balbuseos de su hijo, este estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para decir algo, hasta que se escucha de él de forma vaga lo que parecía ser un nombre.

— Sei...ya. —

Dijo este repitiéndolo unas cuantas veces para luego parar ya tranquilo, los padres al escuchar eso se sorprendieron mucho puesto que era difícil de creer que el niño había decidido su propio nombre, creyeron que solo lo dijo como balbuceo, pero aún así decidieron llamarlo Seiya. Seiya tras ver que al final lo habían llamado de ese modo sonrió como si supiera de algún modo lo que había ocurrido para luego cerrar los ojos y descansar en los brazos de su madre. Años después, un joven adolecente de 15 años estaba desayunando tranquilamente con sus padres, el joven obviamente era Seiya, tenía cabello castaño al igual que sus padres, si eso era cierto, pero no se parecía en nada a ellos, para empezar mostraba gran fascinación por los pechos y trasero de las mujeres, era un total pervertido, claro que esto en gran parte era culpa de sus tutores, los cuales no lo habían educado muy bien y lo habían descuidado, y en lo que respectaba en razgos faciales, tampoco se parecía mucho a alguno de sus padres, llevaba el cabello más bien despeinado, teniendolo peinado para arriba pero sólo una pequeña parte de arriba ya que si bien estaba despeinado tenía un flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su frente y patillas algo largas. Es más, su altura llegaba a los 1,75cm a una edad algo temprana, aún así no tenía un cuerpo marcado, si bien era de complexión delgada, no era musculoso o marcado en lo más mínimo, cosa que no le importaba de todas maneras el era un pervertido y no un luchador o a alguien que le importara su apariencia física, Seiya tras terminar de desayunar vió a sus padres con una ceja levantada de confusión, puesto que sus padres estaban desconcertados por el hecho de que literalmente no se parecía en nada a ellos.

— ¿Qué? —

Estos al reaccionar rápidamente esbozan una leve sonrisa en sus labios sin llegar a mostrar sus dientes, teniendo expresiones tranquilas como la mayoría del tiempo, para que luego su padre volviera a leer el periodico del día, el cual tenía agarrado en sus manos firmemente mientras que la madre se levantó para limpiar la Mesa, ambos decidieron no decir nada al respecto, de todas formas mucho no importaba,

— Nada nada Seiya, sólo ve a la escuela, llegarás tarde. —

Dijo este concentrándose en su Periodico mientras que la Madre al terminar de limpiar la mesa, se acercó a su hijo caminando a paso algo rápido para luego otorgarle un cálido beso en la mejilla teniendo una expresión serena y calmada en su rostro.

— Portate bien y ve con cuidado, no quiero que te metas en problemas y por favor deja de espiar a las mujeres. —

Había dicho lo último con algo de enojo fingido habiendo fruncido el ceño a último momento puesto que realmente odiaba que su Hijo fuese tan pervertido, Seiya se ruborizó levemente esbozando una gran sonrisa llena de perversión en su rostro riéndose como todo un tonto.

— No prometo nada. —

Tras haber dicho eso, le dió un cálido abrazo a su madre habiéndola abrazado de la cadera rodeándola con sus brazos firmemente, para luego soltarla un segundo después y entonces acercarse a su padre caminando a paso lento y elevar su puño ligeramente, el padre hizo lo mismo aún leyendo el periodico y entonces ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de despedida. Tan pronto terminaron de despedirse de dicho modo, Seiya se fue corriendo en dirección a la puerta, Seiya llevaba el Uniforme de la Escuela de Kuoh la cual consistía en una chaqueta negra con bordes de color blanco sobre una camisa blanca con botones del mismo color, ambos de manga larga, pero con la camisa blanca sólo un centímetro más larga en mangas y 2 centímetros en el torso, además de que llevaba un bolsillo con borde blanco un poco más arriba de donde se posicionaba el pectoral izquierdo de quien llevara el uniforme, llevaba lo que parecía ser una cinta negra en el cuello a juego con la chaqueta, pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta y zapatos de color marrón oscuro, Seiya antes de salir de la puerta dijo su padre dijo en modo de advertencia.

—¡Más vale que hayas estudiado para la prueba o te quitaré tus Revistas! —

Frunció el ceño aún leyendo su periodico, obviamente refiriéndose a las revistas tanto de porno explícito como no explícito que tenía Seiya en su cuarto, Seiya tras escuchar eso se alarmó y asintió con su cabeza, tras voltear su cabeza ligeramente en dirección a su padre para escuchar mejor, luego volteó su cabeza hacia adelante y abrió la puerta. Habiendo salido de la casa la cerró y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la Escuela, recordando los ''Sueños'' que había tenido ultimamente

-Flashback-

Seiya estaba con la ropa con la que habituaba estar en su hogar, la cual era un pantalón de lana de color celeste casi blanco y una camisa roja sin mangas, además de las bendas rojas que llevaba con o sin uniforme que estaban arriba de los antebrazos y por ende arriba de los codos de Seiya, pero por debajo de los hombros de este, todo estaba a oscuras y parecía ser que flotaba en el aire, no se veía nada más que su Cuerpo, de repente de la nada dejó de estar oscuro y empezaron a parecer lo que parecían ser estrellas por todo el lugar, era...era el Cosmos, el mismísimo Cosmos a su alrededor, de la nada una sombra con forma humanoide se acercaba caminando a paso lento hacia Seiya, sin escucharse los pasos por alguna extraña razón para que al final la forma de sombra desapareciera lentamente para revelar a un hombre con una altura bastante grande mediendo este 1,94, tenía casi la misma apariencia de Seiya sólo que sus rasgos faciales eran más maduros, además de que llevaba una armadura de oro con alas desplegadas haciéndolo ver como una especie de angel, su armadura tenía bastantes detalles y sólo dejaba al descubierto un poco de las piernas y un poco por debajo del hombro pero menos debajo que en donde se situaban las bendas, esta versión más adulta de Seiya dijo lo siguiente con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

— Protege a Athena y a este mundo Seiya, protege a los que amas, pero por sobre todo, ¡Protege a los que son la luz de este Mundo! —

Tras decir aquéllo, posó su dedo índice sobre la frente de Seiya para que luego, desde su dedo índice una luz de color dorada brillara intensamente por un segundo, luego de eso Seiya despertó muy alarmado, sin entender qué demonios había sido eso, definitivamente fue un sueño, de eso no había duda, pero había visto a un doble de él mismo y eso lo había preocupado demasiado, sin saberlo él, lentamente recuperaría su personalidad, valores e ideales originales de sus anteriores vidas por la acción del espíritu del difunto Seiya anterior, más no los recuerdos, de todas maneras eso no le serviría de mucho.

-Fin de FlashBack-

Tan pronto Seiya llega a la entrada de la escuela, termina jadeando, muy cansado por haber corrido tanto y habiendo flexionado ligeramente sus rodillas para posar sus manos sobre dichas, suavemente; luego de unos segundos se paró, ahora jadeando muchísimo menos mirando la Escuela aún sin haberse acostumbrado de lo grande que era puesto que parecía inclusive una mansión muy lujosa, sólo que 10 veces más grande. La verdad la única razón por la que había decidido venir a aquél lugar fue para poder ver mujeres, aprovechando que se había vuelto mixta recientemente, algo le daba un leve presentimiento que desde hoy las cosas serían bastante intensas.

Aclaraciones:

1- Obviamente acá la Exclamación de Athena tiene el mismo efecto como si se estuviera usando con 2 Personas más sólo que a cambio te mueres

2- Esto en una mediana o pequeña parte es una modificación a la Historia de Saint Seiya, no solo por ser un Crossover sino por hacer a Seiya un Personaje muchísimo más poderoso e interesante desde mi punto de vista

3- Los Padres tienen su apariencia del Manga más no del Anime

4- Seiya substituye a Issei por lo que temporalmente tendrá la Personalidad pervertida de este (Los Pervertidos no nacen, se hacen desde mi punto de vista y debió de tener una muy mala educación como para llegar a ser tan degenerado .-.) pero con el tiempo gracias a su antecesor volverá a tener sus ideales, su Personalidad original, etc y este Seiya peleará ante todo por proteger a los que ama además de que será muchísimo más maduro que el Seiya de la serie y menos impulsivo y temperamental además de que Ikki será su rival (Mas o menos como Goku y Vegeta, sólo que Seiya será tan fuerte o sólo un poco más que Ikki y si, Ikki será un Semi Dios)

5- Es un Prólogo por lo que es normal que tenga tan pocas palabras, pero los Capítulos rondaran entre las 8000 a 10000 Palabras, quizás inclusive más dependiendo de mí obviamente

6- Ustedes votaran si debe de tener un Sacred Gear, cual será, si debe de ser Artificial o creado por el Dios de la Bíblia, ser un Longinus, ser la True Longinus o la Booster Gear, etc la que ustedes quieran o si no quieren que la tenga

7- Por favor denme críticas constructivas, ideas, etc pero las ideas por PV

8- Yulevy001 (La cuenta de Wattpad de una amiga) me ayudó a corregir errores con los puntos, uno que otro acento, uno que otro error de ortografía y a pulir Escenas, así que sería como la Segunda Autora (Al menos desde mi punto de vista) a cambio no sólo le doy el Crédito que se merece sino que de paso promocionaré su Fic llamado ''¿That's what I'm feeling?'' de Wattpad

9- El mejor ejemplo que tengo para describir como Seiya le ganó en el choque de poderes a Urano sería este y la enorme Esfera de Energía obviamente es del tamaño de la SuperNova de Frezzer o la ''Ira Sagrada'' de Zamasu fusionado

10- Estoy consciente de que la escena del Bebé no tiene sentido pero lo quería dejar así además es más bien un balbuceo bastante vago así que recuerden eso

11- Uno de los más importantes es que bueno, se necesita a alguien que quiera traducir este Fanfic al Inglés


	2. Aviso y petición de ayuda

Voy a dejar algo bien en claro...no me retiré aunque eso es lo que parezca, o al menos no a decisión propia, simplemente mi compañera Yulevy le perdí el contacto por muchísimos meses, yo de pendejo no la busqué por Wattpad antes, por ahora no me ha respondido el mensaje o al menos en el momento en que estoy escribiendo esto y posiblemente no lo haga siendo que noté que en su cuenta de Wattpad hay poca o ninguna actividad por lo que pido que si alguien que lee esto o al menos un amigo suyo se lo pasó, si tiene una ortografía perfecta (Literal, perfecta, sin errores de parrafo, puntos seguidos, aparte, acentos y mayúsculas) le pido que se contacte conmigo, yo mismo eliminaré esta petición tan pronto tenga la ayuda que necesito para seguir mi fanfic porque realmente requiero de ayuda, no puedo solo, o al menos no sin que tenga faltas ortograficas o errores en puntos, acentos y párrafos, deseo que mi trabajo esté lo más bien hecho posible, no que sea una mierda como esos típicos escritores de Crossovers de Dragon Ball que parece que nunca en su vida fueron siquiera a la secundaria con esa ortografía tan asquerosa o sin que sepan describir bien las acciones, sentimientos, sus expresiones y entre otros, yo quiero que esto esté bien hecho porque sino simplemente no lo voy a hacer y créanme que no soy el único que quiere sus trabajos así, mucha gente desea que sus trabajos estén bien pulidos y eso me incluye (Y sí, estoy plenamenten consciente de que no todos los que hacen fanfics crossovers de Dragon Ball son un puto pedazo de mierda con eso de que se enamoran de manera forzada o escriben para la mierda o entre otros, pero la gran mayoría, sobre todo los que hablan en Español tienen errores monstruosos), para las 10 personas que me han seguido cosa que agradezco, pido un poco de comprensión (Sólo que un poco, es cierto que me tomé demasiado tiempo en hacer este aviso pero en parte estaba intimidado ya que cuesta muchísimo como no tienen idea hacer la cantidad monstruosas de renglones que hice antes, me quito el sombrero ante personas como victorarte que hacen tanto esfuerzo y seguro que se empeña horas en hacer fanfics), me disculpo porque algunos de ustedes hayan esperando mucho una actualización pero repito, detesto con toda mi alma hacer un fanfic que no esté lo mejor hecho que se pueda, estoy consciente de que si le bajo aunque sea un poco la calidad vendrá muy pronto la actualización pero no voy a hacerlo, describiré tanto como pueda incluso si para eso llega a ser relleno (No sé cómo hacer para quitar lo que es relleno sin que me satisfasga), espero y me disculpen y quiero dejar bien en claro que aún me emociona el hacer esto, sólo que sin alguien que pula mis errores yo simplemente no voy a seguir con esto, repito, si consigo la ayuda requerida, voy a borrar este mensaje y si por alguna casualidad dejo de tener compañero de nuevo, resubiré esto sin editar (Osea que los que vieron esto, lo van a volver a ver y verán cosas sin sentido como los 10 seguidores siendo que obviamente para ese entonces no serán 10, será mucho más), bueno...adiós, ojalá y salga bien esto


End file.
